


【卡带】画屏春

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 和亲公主和戍边将军的故事不要在意背景，打卡上车就行





	【卡带】画屏春

送亲队伍浩浩荡荡地由白城出发，卡卡西骑着他的爱驹随着队伍缓缓前进。银色的刘海随风拂开，露出了他黑色的眼睛，不是惯常的慵懒的死鱼眼，但是却更像一潭死水，只是凌厉的眉峰依旧使他看起来气势惊人。

急行军的话，只消半天便能到达天狼国，卡卡西将军此时仍像公主的随身侍卫一样尽职地守在马车左右。

“卡卡西，你进来。”公主带土的声音突兀的响起，低哑深沉。

沉默许久，卡卡西才缓缓说道，“公主，不合礼数。”然后马车里便响起了瓷器的破碎声，卡卡西心头一跳，立即扭头看向马车。

车帘被缓缓掀开，卡卡西看见了盛装下的公主，也看见了雪白皓腕上的一片嫣红。

卡卡西一跃瞪着马背一步踏上了马车车栏，“公主，失礼了。”卡卡西俯首掀开了车帘，避开了公主欣喜的目光，执起公主的右手拉开衣袖。果然，上面有一道划痕，差点就伤到了动脉，正在不停地渗着血，内衬的白衣已被染红。卡卡西翻开了旁边的小抽屉，拿出纱布细细为公主包扎。

“卡卡西，你终于肯进来了。”带土的声音有些哽咽，今天是他去和亲的日子，可他不愿意，因为眼前这个人。

“公主，君臣有别。”卡卡西低眉顺眼，礼数周全却不断疏远带土，这模样与小时候和带土针锋相对的样子相去甚远，带土以前希望卡卡西顺从自己，可是不是这种。

看着卡卡西要离开，带土情急之下只能用老方法，“别走，你走了我就再划一次。”

可是卡卡西却把车厢里的茶杯全部扔了出去，“公主殿下，请保重凤体。”

“你，好……”带土哽住了，想说你好可恶，可这句已经对卡卡西说了好多次，这不是带土的真实想法。想说你好绝情，可是卡卡西从来不知道自己爱慕他。想说什么，想说好多好多，多得一天一夜也说不完。带土才发觉他想和卡卡西分享的竟从来没有说出口过，无论是小时候的欣喜还是长大后的爱恋。

卡卡西始终单膝跪地，铺着的厚厚的羽织地毯，让他觉得有些不适，事实上车厢里的一切都在烧灼着他的心，琳琅满目的红色无比刺眼。

“臣退下了。”卡卡西再次俯首行礼，铠甲的刮擦声惊醒了恍惚中的带土。

发现卡卡西要离开车厢了，带土有些无措，自己喜欢的那个人恐怕之后再也见不到了。带土趁着卡卡西准备转身之际，直接扑上去抱紧了卡卡西，不管不顾的凑上前，亲吻了那人的冰冷的眉峰。

“不要走，我不要去和亲。”带土说着说着滑下两行清泪，贴着卡卡西的脸述说着自己的奢望。

“卡卡西，我不想去和亲。我想……”带土整个身体都在发颤因为他突然有个非常大胆的想法，但是这个想法不能和卡卡西商量。美目流转，带土趁着卡卡西发愣，一把扯下了卡卡西的面罩，吻住了自己肖想已久的唇，微薄柔韧、温暖，带土觉得值了。

清醒过来的卡卡西推开了带土，闭上眼平复着呼吸，那禁欲的样子勾得带土心痒痒的。真是疯狂又荒唐，和亲公主和护送将军搅合在一起，这是多么大的丑闻啊，可是带土却接下了这诱惑，荒唐又如何，疯狂又如何，这才是真正的他吧。

【我本来就喜欢卡卡西，有什么错。那权倾天下的帝王不是他的父亲，是假的；罔顾自己意愿的圣旨，也是假的；就连那些只会说着奉承话的臣子，也是假的；慈爱的母亲在意国法的母亲，都是假的！可是面前的卡卡西，确是真的。】

带土的脑子混乱却又清醒，像进了寒风在呼呼地吹着，所以近在咫尺的卡卡西不停阖动着嘴唇，带土也听不见他在说什么。带土凭着冲动，抱着卡卡西的脖子，冲着那性感的嘴唇咬了下去，尝到了鲜血的腥甜，舌头伸进了对方的口腔，扫过一排牙齿，由着缝隙向更深处探进，牙齿、上颚，一一舔过，最后纠缠住了舌头翻转嘻戏。

卡卡西想推开带土，但是双手却僵住了，带土伸进他的口腔时，他的双手依然不听命令。卡卡西在带土更加肆无忌惮时甚至微微张开了嘴，以防自己不下心咬伤了带土。卡卡西始终在有意无意地宠着带土，看着他任性，因为喜欢看那得意的表情，神采飞扬的带土才是他的至爱。

带土吻够了，也感觉到这人并不抗拒自己的亲近，欣喜地差点又哭了出来。最后在卡卡西嘴巴里扫了一圈，有些恋恋不舍的退开，看着卡卡西的双眼，带土认真无比地说着，“卡卡西，我爱你。”

丢脸，那是什么；尴尬，丝毫没有。原来带土可以这么坦然告诉他，我爱他。想着现在还不算晚，带土单手拉下了一侧衣袖，露出光洁玉润的脖颈和肩膀，定定地看着卡卡西。

卡卡西被突如其来的告白砸得呆愣住了，没有想过自己的感情还有得到回应的一天。深深凝视着带土，面泛桃色，眼中含情，双唇水润正微笑着看着自己。卡卡西幻想不出来这副情景，因为带土面对他一直都是针锋相对，讨厌的、颐指气使的、任性的、瞪视的，卡卡西见过很多种，唯独没见过的，是含情脉脉？但是他和带土真的可以？

带土看着卡卡西眼中的挣扎，便明白了许多，但是只要卡卡西对自己有情，那还考虑那么多作甚么。本国又不是兵弱式微，为何要靠和亲来安抚边境。带土就是不吃这一套。

带土有些紧张，不清楚自己在卡卡西心中的分量有多重，他也不想等卡卡西慢慢抉择，因为卡卡西最后肯定会站在国家那一边。凤冠霞帔，扔一边；翠玉簪子、珊瑚珠串、黄金耳饰、戒指、手镯，如果不是嫁给卡卡西，这些东西有什么意义。带土拆得很快，仿佛在心中演练过千百遍一样。等到卡卡西恢复行动力的时候带土已经披散着头发跪坐在他的面前，外袍被扔在一边，正在和腰上的束带较劲。

“你干什么，带土。”卡卡西非常无奈，带土的妆容完全散了。

“我在干什么？你难道不明白吗？”带土扔掉了自己的束带，扯开了自己的衣襟，露出了胸膛。“卡卡西，我想要，就在这里。”带土说的非常直白，他和卡卡西这么多年的相处全是弯弯绕，情势已经不能再耽误下去。带土说完直接抱住了卡卡西，快准狠地咬住了卡卡西的下巴，往下含住了他的喉结。

卡卡西一惊，眼前的带土两颊染满了红晕，睫毛长而密不停地颤动着，勾得卡卡西下腹一紧；而当带土吻上自己的喉结时，卡卡西才发觉自己浑身已经开始发热，双眼热得快要冒火。一瞬间卡卡西整个人的气势都变了，这个男人的眼瞳如同墨染，里面翻滚着暗沉的欲望，呼吸变得粗重起来，周围的空气火热而凝重，满目的红色扭曲了卡卡西的意志。单手扣住带土的头，看着那双水润的红唇，毫不犹豫地吻了下去。卡卡西非常清楚自己在做什么，也非常清楚后果，身体已然沉沦，理智其实并未远离，自己心甘情愿如此。

卡卡西吻得急切，掠夺津液，唇舌尽力纠缠。卡卡西从来没和别人做过这些，但是他学的很快。

那些匪夷所思的角度，以及吮吸的力度，都让带土的脸越来越红，唇舌被吻得发痛，但甘之如饴。不要两不相见，要努力纠缠，让这些混蛋再也斩不断我们的牵绊。

车帘上模糊的影子，以及偶尔被风带起的一角，都透露出车厢里两具躯体在翻滚着。送亲队伍也好，护送士兵也好，无人敢观看，都屏气凝神，不敢大意怠慢。

一吻完毕，银亮的液体沿着唇角滑落，伸手帮带土擦拭了一下，粗糙的拇指摩挲出一片红云。卡卡西单手脱掉了自己的盔甲，黑色的中衣显示出他劲瘦的身材，卡卡西皮肤很白，此时也晕染了一层薄红。

带土笑着，从未笑得如此欢畅过，眉梢眼角都带着春情，肤色玉白含红，没了那种憋屈感，这张脸怎一个光风霁月了得。

卡卡西从未发现，红色是如此的适合带土。红色映衬得带土越发明媚娇艳，玉白的身体隐没在红色间，无时无刻不在挑逗着他的欲望高涨。

卡卡西拥住了带土，迫使他和自己紧紧想贴，耐心地吻着带土漂亮的双眼，惹得他睫毛不停地颤动，秀挺的鼻梁小巧的鼻翼，在下巴处流连不去。耳边是带土隐忍压抑的鼻音，攀上来的柔韧的身体有意无意地磨蹭着卡卡西的下体。

“卡卡西……快点。”带土被卡卡西的吻挠的心里痒痒的，又担心时间不够进行后面的计划，只得放下矜持催促。“……好的，带土。”

耳边是卡卡西低沉性感的声音，呼吸间的热气直接喷洒在带土的耳朵上，带土本就情动，此时更加难耐，搂紧了卡卡西凑近着深嗅着他的气息，不断地用脸颊摩擦着对方的脖颈喉结。卡卡西狠且重的吻刺激的带土难耐的呻吟，不时的轻咬吸吮，使带土的皮肤迅速泛红，压抑的声音透露出勃发的欲望。

卡卡西会意，握住了带土的欲望，微微收紧，上下摩挲着。带土从来没有自渎过，周身都是卡卡西充满侵略性的气息，在卡卡西握住后不久带土就尖叫着射在了卡卡西的手上。

卡卡西呆了一下，车厢里火辣的气氛有所缓解，卡卡西明显的吞咽了一下，才敢开口问“带土，你……自己没做过吗？”

“少废话。”带土搂紧了卡卡西的脖子，把脸埋了进去，闷闷地吼着“快点做啊，笨蛋。”

卡卡西看了看连耳朵都烧红的人，也不再打趣他，捻了捻手上粘稠的液体，就轻轻按压了一下后穴周围，趁着带土稍稍放松之际，探入了带土的后穴。

“啊……”带土有些不好受，刚刚被插入时想着是卡卡西差点又兴奋地射了，心里羞愤不已，“恩……哼，你还是这么温吞。”

看着带土满脸红潮依然不忘惯常的挑衅，卡卡西停顿了一下，狠狠地咬了带土的乳尖一口，同时手指在后穴中不断翻搅。惹来带土婉转低吟，随即明了。“原来你喜欢轻微的痛感啊。”

“哼！”带土懒得再多说，直接咬了卡卡西的锁骨一口，还附带了妩媚的瞪视一个。

卡卡西被撩拨的难耐，捕捉了带土的双唇缠绵，手指灵活地在肠壁间跳动，按压过一圈软肉，一根两根三根，模仿着交合的动作深入浅出，待到湿滑液体沾满手掌穴口，便迅速换成自己的肉刃用力挺了进去。

“哼——”卡卡西这才终于觉得自己炙热的大脑有所缓解，内里湿滑紧致，爽得卡卡西差点交代了出去。紧皱着眉头，卡卡西待那股快感过去才开始抽插起来。

“恩，啊——”带土更加不好受，卡卡西身体的那部分炙热坚硬，插进来时有种身体被撕裂的痛感，带土因此差点咬断卡卡西的舌头，还好卡卡西提前退了出去。

“啊——哼——卡卡……”带土每一次被深入时都有一种轻微的恶心感，因为卡卡西进入得太深了，带土不光觉得后穴有一种钝钝的痛感，还有五脏六腑被顶到的错觉。可是这是卡卡西，带土又有许多满足感，为此他可以忍耐，因为这些都是卡卡西赐予的。双腿缠紧卡卡西的腰，轻微地摩擦卡卡西的腰侧，带土听见自己低哑地声音对卡卡西说，“我好喜欢你，爱我……”

随即便感到自己的臀部被微微抬高，被亲吻被贯穿的感觉密密麻麻地从身体传进大脑里，而带土颤抖着搂紧卡卡西，感受他柔软地银发擦过脸颊，可以在他身下肆意尖叫低吟，表达自己的快乐和疼痛，可以再也不用压抑着感情。

面对面的姿势也让带土能看清卡卡西的表情，卡卡西浓墨似的双眼让带土沉醉，没想到卡卡西那张总是淡漠的脸染上情欲后是这样的疯狂浪荡，但是自己又觉得该死的性感。车厢中回荡着双方的粗重的喘息声，水声四溢听得带土面红耳赤，想着那是自己身体后面分泌的滑液，带土羞耻的差点哭出来。

恍惚中带土还是听见了最重要的部分，“带土，我爱你……”带土抱紧了卡卡西，感受着他肌肉的起伏颤动，吮吻着卡卡西的脖颈肩膀，双手不时地擦过卡卡西的后背。知道卡卡西快到了，带土愿意笨拙地回应他，用自己的身体去满足他。

最后，带土听着卡卡西愉悦地低吟，满足地落泪，身后被充分地填满，内里的热流熨帖了带土的身心。

卡卡西保持着连接的姿势沉重地喘息着，边喘边笑，刚刚还炙热混乱的情感仍在胸腔里头脑中回荡着。汗滴从他的脸颊滑落，水汽氤氲过的眼睛是雨过天晴般的释然。身下的带土全身泛红还在微微的颤抖，蒸腾的热气有着独特的馨香。纤长的眉目舒缓，看不够的这张脸。

带土一睁开眼睛便看到卡卡西不要脸的微笑，刚刚的幸福啊满足啊全都消散。想到刚刚自己是那么的，那么的那啥，带土脸都憋红了也不好意思把它和现在的自己挂钩，而且卡卡西怎么还没退出来啊，太羞耻了。而卡卡西舒心（？）的微笑，简直像嘲讽，带土又羞又气，冲着卡卡西线条好看的下巴就是一拳。

带土的这一下实在没什么威胁，力道虚浮，卡卡西轻易地截住带土的手。放松力道，抚摸着纱布，卡卡西的声音温柔地可以滴出水来。

“别闹，你右手上还有伤。”可是卡卡西的温柔包容只能显得带土更无理取闹，深谙这点的带土不想跟卡卡西重演这些戏码。带土只想马上坐直，因为这个姿势一点气势都没有，卡卡西在上他在下这种情况明显不对，明明卡卡西才是臣子。

带土推了下卡卡西，发现自己浑身酸软，尤其是腰部，还有后面某处依旧热辣辣地被填满着。带土咬牙，这个混蛋，废物，渣渣……

“你快点出去。”带土推拒着卡卡西的胸膛，触手满是汗的湿热，烫得带土的双手有些无力。卡卡西看着带土染满红云的脸，立马又有了冲动，抓住带土的双手固定在头顶，再次将欲望顶入后穴深处。凑近了看着带土立马软下来的表情，“我如果说不呢？”

带土虽然是个非典型宇智波，但是他依旧继承了宇智波的很多美好特质，比如异常惹眼的双眸和秀挺的鼻梁，以及较为纤细修长的眉。这些特质放在小时候带土的包子脸上非常可爱，后来带土褪去了婴儿肥将头发留长后，他也成了一个典型的宇智波，美貌与傲娇并存。卡卡西想到那些坊间流言就忍不住拉长了嘴角，因为最后一条身体与神经同样敏感纤细，不知是否为真。不过不管如何，卡卡西都深爱着带土，这辈子都愿把一切都捧到他面前。

“你敢！嗯啊……”带土皱起细长的眉，再加上他直挺的鼻梁，使得他看上去有些乖佞暴躁，但是再加上红透了的双颊，实在没什么震慑力。卡卡西缓缓挺动腰部，细细地擦过内壁的软肉，便如愿地听见了带土压抑的呻吟。

带土的后穴非常紧致，有精液的润滑使得卡卡西抽插起来还算顺畅。卡卡西想着刚才的混乱，庆幸那么冲动却没有弄伤带土。还好，现在还有时间慢慢做。

卡卡西的动作真的非常温吞，扶着带土的臀部细细地研磨着，画着圈地摩擦过每一分褶皱，不时地狠狠撞击下某个位置，就这样欣赏这张变脸，听着带土压抑又难耐的声线，不失为一种乐趣。带土的挣扎扭动反而在一定程度上增加了抽插的快感，卡卡西心满意足地看着带土温柔地微笑。

“卡卡西……你混账！嗯——嗯啊……”带土克制不住地随着卡卡西的动作婉转低吟，在卡卡西挺进时能感觉出那炙热的形状和大小，甚至上面跳动的脉搏也能数出来，因为自己的心跳正在与他同步。卡卡西每研磨过一寸嫩肉，那酥酥麻麻的快感便顺着尾椎脊柱慢慢蜿蜒上脖颈，每一下都让带土忍不住扭头咬牙闷哼，“嗯啊——”当它们袭上大脑时会让自己脑子一片混乱，身体反射地想靠近轻抚这个人。更可恶的是脊柱两侧真的好痒啊，像有一只猫在不停地挠心。带土不停地蹭着身下的衣裳，可是背上那种由内而外的又麻又痒的感觉却得不到缓解。

卡卡西听着带土的谩骂当情话，依旧我行我素，看着带土脸红彤彤的眼中带泪的模样异常满足。因为带土骂过他很多次，什么混蛋啊，笨蛋啦都是最低等的，还有虚伪、凉薄、假清高，奸猾都能被他扒拉出来，以及废物渣滓垃圾等等等等。带土恼羞成怒的次数太多太多啦，很多次都是慌不择言，卡卡西每次都是看在心里。

带土骂着骂着就停了，恨恨地瞪着卡卡西，等蓄够了力，就一个侧踢袭向卡卡西的肋下，可惜速度不够力度也不够。卡卡西抓着带土的脚腕退了出来，全身压制着带土，“带土……别乱动，侍卫都在看着呢。”

你这个大——混——蛋——

带土咬牙切齿，恨死了卡卡西这个人。特别想冲他吼，知道侍卫看着你还做！带土此时已经把自己先前的作为全抛在脑后了。对比了下两人身上的痕迹，看着自己锁骨胸腹上全是吻痕，而自己印在卡卡西身上的少多了，带土就特别不平衡。看卡卡西爽翻了的样子也想反过来试试，可惜自己打不过卡卡西。

“卡卡西，下次我们换一下吧？”带土想着自己直白些卡卡西应该比较能接受，卡卡西那么漂亮，真想嘿嘿嘿……

“嗯？换什么？”卡卡西尾音的颤动让带土的心也跟着颤动了下，但是该争取的还是要争取，“就是我们角色互换一下，我在上面你在下面。”卡卡西瞬间变得微妙的眼神让带土感到有些忐忑，但还是决定毫不回避的对视。但此时带土也才发现卡卡西已经不是小时候那个又小又漂亮的白团子了，也不是少年时淡泊骄傲的姿态。不知何时，卡卡西变得温和有礼，漂亮的五官看上去坚毅又可靠，带土有些想哭，是什么时候蜕变的呢，而自己在对方眼里是不是依然只是个无理取闹的公主。

“嗯~下次可以换。”卡卡西依旧甜蜜地微笑着。

“你说什么？”带土有些不可置信，刚刚都已经决定放弃了。“真的吗？你真是太好了，卡卡西。”

“嗯嗯，下次再说。带土。”“好吧。”带土高兴地抱着卡卡西连亲了好几下。

“那我们继续？”“啊？哦，继续吧。”带土搂着卡卡西的脖子马上乖乖地躺好，卡卡西看了直叹气，还真是好哄。不过，总算不闹别扭了。

“带土，翻个身。”“嗯？”虽然莫名，但是带土还是照做了，鸦羽色的长发铺陈在红色的嫁衣上，翻滚间柔顺的发丝滑落肩膀，原来车厢里馥郁的香味是带土头发上的香脂，回忆着带土原本有些支楞乱翘的头发，卡卡西愉悦地笑出了声。带土已经趴好了，突然听到卡卡西的笑声回过头来奇怪地盯着。

卡卡西执起一缕，吻了一下，微笑着说“很香，很好闻。”

带土轻哼了一声别过头去，依稀能看见发间泛红的耳朵。

卡卡西环上带土的腰，抬高了他的身体，引导着他趴跪在车厢里。带土有些不满，即使是面对帝王也没这么行过礼，这简直是五体投地。不过既然是卡卡西，可以忍耐，带土打着算盘，这次快点结束，下次……

但是当卡卡西贴近时，带土的后背感觉到了一大片炽热的气息，顿时紧张了起来背上寒毛倒竖，不由得打了个寒战。

卡卡西拨开带土的长发，吻着带土的后颈，炙热的唇舌让带土整个身体都开始颤抖起来。

口中吐出压抑的呻吟，带土忍不住的扭动摇头，没想到自己的后颈这么怕痒，只是舌头而已啊，“卡卡……别，别亲了……嗯啊……”

卡卡西听着带土的呻吟，就着上次的体液很顺畅的再次长驱直入。那种冲破重重障碍探进最深处的感觉，以及欲望被重重嫩肉紧紧包裹，被全方位地收缩按压着的感觉，真是太棒了。卡卡西感受了一下便轻重缓急的交替着，一下一下的在柔嫩的穴内肆虐着，细细地体味着这种感受。而带土愉悦地声音无疑给了卡卡西最大的鼓励。低下头微微的吮吸着带土泛红的皮肤，便能感受到带土的颤抖以及那紧致处的剧烈收缩，以及带土极力隐藏的快乐。

卡卡西于是越发地挑逗起来，不断地吮吻着带土的肩膀背部，而脊椎两侧的反应最为激烈。扣紧了带土的腰，沿着脊柱线条，缓缓下移，一寸一寸舔过，时不时啃咬一下带土凸起的椎骨，身下的人急促起来的呼吸，颤抖地越来越厉害的身体，以及越来越紧致的后穴，都让卡卡西无比兴奋。紧紧抵住穴口继续深入感受着内壁慢慢的牢牢的裹紧了自己的欲望。卡卡西舒服的靠在带土的背上，呼吸同样急促，表情张扬而放松。待带土稍微放松点时便又疾风暴雨般抽插起来，嗯——，这种姿势进入的更深。

这次卡卡西的动作很快，无论是重重的舔吻还是用牙齿轻咬着皮肤。头枕着双臂，背后被吻到的地方感觉又热又烫又麻，身体不住地颤动，感觉难受得想哭，却又快乐地想尖叫。怕自己发出太过浪荡的声音，带土扯起了嫁衣咬在嘴里，发出一声又一声的呜咽。

带土依然记得被卡卡西压制着一点一点伏下身体的过程，卡卡西的那根东西在向下压的过程中一点一点向里钻，撑得带土后面好胀，感觉到连自己的肠子都在被强行撑开，有点痛还很烫。带土其实感受不清被撑开的是什么器官，在今天之前他从来没机会如此清晰地感受它的存在。现在带土能感受到它的抵抗，有点犯恶心的同时，它正越来越紧的吸附着卡卡西的肉刃，感受着他整个向里钻带来强力的摩擦。

腰部硬撑着很累，带土就想撑起身体。可是卡卡西突然开始挺动了起来，炙热快速摩擦着带土的柔嫩的内里，又热烫又酥麻，上面起伏的青筋很好的碾压过每一寸褶皱，虽然有点痛，但带土马上就沉醉在激烈的快感中，晃动中理智被淹没，不由得尖叫出声。

“嗯啊——嗯……”带土情不自禁的流出了热泪一滴一滴滑落在嫁衣上，慢慢和刚刚自己咬出的湿印融合。带土闭上眼睛，咬住了自己的右手腕，还刚好咬到了自己划出的伤口，带土顿时疼的牙齿打颤，泪流满面“呜呜……呜……”

卡卡西帮助带土抽出了手臂，蠢成这样的真是不多见。看着光滑的手腕，旧伤又添新伤，原来的伤口也裂开了，不禁有些心疼。身下动作不停，撞得带土的身体一耸一耸的，看着带土咬着嫁衣执着地看着自己，不由得抬高了带土的手腕。卡卡西的眼睛眯成了最安抚人心的弧度，在带土的泪目下，伸出舌头自下而上舔过伤口，很简单的动作被卡卡西故意放满了显得异常色气。

带土双眉倒竖，很想地抽出手腕，奈何力气比不过卡卡西，只能看着卡卡西继续无耻。带土转回头狠狠咬着衣物，被卡卡西反手上折自己的右手微麻。其实就是那种制敌的姿势，本来也没什么，反正带土从小到大都没打赢过卡卡西。带土挣扎着被压在衣帛上，可是被压着贴上衣帛的时候就感觉到了事情是如何的糟糕。

嫁衣上的无数刺绣使得嫁衣很粗糙，上面还有无数未清理彻底的线头。“唔——唔啊……呜……”

【我恨刺绣！这绣线到底是神马做的啊！我是不是对绣线过敏啊！】

带土被卡卡西冲撞的前后晃动着，刺绣膈得慌上面的线头弄得好痒，方才被揉搓的乳头红肿挺立，现在继续被粗糙的布料摩擦着，感觉就像伤口新长出的薄薄的嫩肉被无情地刮擦着一样，绵密尖锐的刺激不断的蔓延，传递到脊椎上引起带土一阵阵的颤栗。“呜……呜……”下面的衣帛简直像是酷刑，胸前的皮肤上浮现密密麻麻的刺痛和痒意，带土一点不都不敢放松，怕自己下一刻就会大声哭叫出来。

带土使劲挣扎着想摆脱这种磨人的感觉，努力的撑起身子尽量减少布料对皮肤的摩擦。带土从未像现在这样怀疑自己，与刺绣直接接触到的皮肤前所未有的敏感，胀痛刺痛和绵密的麻痒不断地刺激着带土的神经。

“嗯……嗯……”全身明显的颤抖着，后穴被被大力地抽插刺激得不停地哆嗦收紧，好像不知道从哪里冒出一股又一股的水液，有些顺着带土的双腿淌下，留下一路的湿痒。带土受不了地全身颤抖，狠狠的收缩着后穴，夹着卡卡西的灼热。卡卡西感受到了阻碍，双手握紧带土的腰肢，将带土向着下腹按下去，升起一声声淫靡的声音。

“唔——唔嗯——”带土软倒在被子上，下身被卡卡西抬起大幅度地插弄着，衣料不停地刮擦着的刺痛和数不尽的绵密的麻痒，刺激着带土的全身，冲击着带土的理智。带土想高声尖叫哭泣，最终逸出的只有兴奋的闷哼和眼角晶莹的泪滴。

被动地承受着一切，这一次快感比上一次来的强烈多了。“嗯——嗯——”握紧拳头，稍稍向后仰起脖子，全身不可抑制的颤抖着。穴内湿湿热热的，还有阵阵肠液不断涌出，然后被卡卡西捣出淫乱的声音……

终于，带土感觉到卡卡西最后重重的撞击，挤进了最深处，灼热跳动着胀大得让带土微微惊恐，紧接着一阵阵热流射入带土的体内。

带土趴在车厢内，全身都出了一层薄汗。背上是死重死重的卡卡西，每一下呼吸都感觉是负担。特别是每动一下都牵动着连接的部分，然后遗留的快感和摩擦让带土又是一阵颤抖。带土真的觉得够了，完事后还要面对这些太羞耻了。

“滚开！”带土的声音低哑还带着哭腔，打着颤的感觉让带土刚刚的呵斥像哭求。直接肘击背上的人，刚刚身体的失控，特别是在这个人面前，是带土特别不愿见到的情景。带土虽然是主动告白的一方，但是那真的是凭着一份豁出去的冲劲，而且那时压抑了许久脑袋还不甚清醒。但是现在不压抑也明白了卡卡西的心意，那股别扭劲儿却又回来了。

想了想自己刚才那句话好像又有点颐指气使，带土又补了一句，“别压在我身上，好重。”

卡卡西慢吞吞的起身，慢吞吞的抽身退出，那温吞的动作，聚焦了带土注意力的同时，也无限放大了带土触觉。带土呜咽出声，然后又咬紧了嘴唇止住了自己的声音，羞愤欲死，都是卡卡西害的！

带土急急忙忙坐正，想给这个肆无忌惮地臣子一点教训。可是刚坐直身体，带土的脸立马爆红。卡卡西看着带土脸上变化，生气转惊恐然后是无措（？），然后咬牙皱眉要哭不哭的，只是最后捂着脸呜呜呜哭了起来。

卡卡西惊讶了，刚才还想着教训我呢，这怎么突然就哭了，画风变化太快，卡卡西贤十的脑袋也想不出转变的原因。

“带土，怎么了？”

“呜呜呜……”

“发生什么了？你不说我担心啊。”

“流……嗝……”

“啊？”

“你的……混蛋，流出来了……呜呜……”

============================================================================  
最后，XX流出来了这个梗，借鉴了卡带互攻，直至避无可避之处。不喜可删。

最后，和亲公主和不了亲了，国家怎么办？？？咳，你们关心吗？？？


End file.
